


Undertale Prompts 2

by Sharkdukes



Series: Undertale Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdukes/pseuds/Sharkdukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided I'll do another one so here it is!</p><p>Send me requests and I'll write them!</p><p>Not sure how many chapters this will have, but it WILL be longer than my previous one.</p><p>Status of asks: CLOSED!</p><p>I want to thank everyone who submitted requests and I want to apologize for the ones I didn't get to, I just haven't been very motivated.</p><p>I AM thinking about making Written In the Cosmos its own story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Introduction

Same as before.

 

You send me a request and I'll do my best to make it good.

 

Go on.

 

Ask away!

 

 


	2. Reader/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wanted to do something special for you on your birthday! He went online and searched 'special things to do on your sweetheart's birthday.'
> 
> The results were... unexpected.
> 
> But he'd do anything for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Papyrus sin!
> 
> Oh no I'm corrupting the cinnamon roll.

Papyrus was fidgeting.

 

You'd be home any minute now.

 

Today was your birthday and Papyrus had forgotten about it completely. Not that he didn't think it was important! On the contrary! He considered himself your knight and you his princess.

 

But training had run him completely ragged yesterday, and he had forgotten.

 

You looked sad when you left for work.

 

When he glanced at the calendar as he walked by it, he spat out the milk he'd been drinking.

 

He felt awful.

 

Not one to let a setback like this keep him down, Papyrus raced to the computer to look up something fun the two of you could do together. He typed in 'special things to do on your sweetheart's birthday.'

 

Some of the results were cute little things like going out to dinner, or seeing a movie.

 

One result caught his eye socket and he clicked on it.

 

The link had bee titled 'Birthday Sex.'

 

* * *

You entered your house with a heavy sigh. Today was fucking Hell.

 

You had asked your manager _two weeks_ in advance if you could have your birthday off. You hardly ever asked for time off, so he said it would be fine.

 

Then he tells you yesterday that you need to come in due to Melissa taking the next day off.

 

You had reminded him that he'd already said you could take today off and he responded by saying that you had never asked anything of the sort and to get back to work.

 

You lived for the day when you found a better job.

 

"Papyrus?! Babe I'm home!"

 

"I'm in the bedroom!"

 

That was strange. Usually Papyrus would be at the door to greet you.

 

Maybe he was cleaning? He did love a clean house.

 

You went upstairs replaying this morning's events in your head.

 

You had woken up earlier than you would have liked. Did your morning routine of eating and showering before dental stuff. And left for work.

 

Papyrus hadn't said 'Happy Birthday' once to you. But he had come home late from training and almost immediately passed out once he hit the bed.

 

You were just being selfish.

 

The door to the room that you and your boyfriend shared was shut. Which was weird.

 

Because it was never shut.

 

"Papy, Baby, is everything okay?"

 

"Y-yes! Everything is fine! Wh-why don't you come in?"

 

He was being awfully quiet by his standards. He'd usually nearly shout everything he said like it was some sort of big announcement.

 

"Hun, are you sure you're ok-"

 

Oh.

 

* * *

Papyrus had made certain to look up several other examples of birthday sex.

 

Sex was not something unknown to him, but it was something he had never done before.

 

The results he got were... _Interesting._ There was so much the two of you could do and so many positions to try out!

 

Papyrus felt his face flush with mild embarrassment and arousal.

 

Just looking at these images and think of you actually _doing them_ to _him._ It- Well it-

 

_It really got his magic flowing._

 

You looked at him with an awestruck expression. Mouth gaping and eyes blown wide, you stepped into the room, shut the door, and locked it behind you.

 

You couldn't believe your eyes.

 

Papyrus was on the bed wearing _nothing at all._ His arms were tied up over his head with his scarf in a neat bow. His face was flushed orange and he kept flicking his gaze to and from you. Your eyes trailed over his body-

 

_Oh, hello there~_

 

Protruding from your boyfriend's pelvis was a thick, long, orange cock that was leaking pre-cum.

 

You walked to the foot of the bed and looked down at Papyrus.

 

"What's all this for?"

 

He flushed deeper and wouldn't look you in the eye.

 

"W-well! I felt really bad about forgetting your birthday, s-so I went online to look up things we could do together! O-one of the results was 'birthday sex.' Oh. Y-you don't like this, do you? I'm so sorry! I just wanted to do something special for you to make up for my not remembering and I've gone and- Mmph?!"

 

You had crawled onto the bed and were now kissing Papyrus. Sweet, sweet Papyrus. So confident in every aspect of his life except your relationship with him.

 

"I do like it, Papy. But you didn't have to do it. I know Undyne's been working you real hard these past few weeks, I'm not mad that you forgot. But I am pleasantly surprised to see that this was what you came up with to make it up to me. My, my~ It seems you have a naughty side after all~."

 

You began stripping your clothes off while still remaining on top of your boyfriend. His breathing stopped for a moment when you removed your bra and underwear.

 

"See something you like? Bet you wanna touch me everywhere. But skeletons who are tied up don't get to touch until they've proved that they can be a _good boy."_

 

You licked along his clavicle.

 

"You can be a good boy, can't you Sweetie?"

 

Papyrus nodded vigorously. Oh he'd be a good boy alright. He'd be the best boy.

 

He really, _really_ liked the way you were saying 'good boy' and wanted you to refer to him that way.

 

You rubbed each of his ribs between your fingers, just the way he liked it. Sure, the two of you may have never had sex with each other, but that didn't mean you didn't fool around every now and then.

 

"Ahn! That feels-!"

 

He had always been extra sensitive. Even the lightest brush of your fingers had him begging.

 

You were pretty impatient from your shitty day at work, so you moved down to Papyrus' dripping cock.

 

It was slick to the touch, you could probably slip it right in you with little to no resistance.

 

But you wanted this to be good for your Papykins too.

 

You kissed the head of the dick before placing small, repetitive licks on it. Just the head. You hands pumped and squeezed the shaft.

 

"F-Fu-! FUCK!"

 

He spurted a little bit, but by no means had climaxed.

 

Also he cursed, something that rarely happened.

 

That made you a bit wetter than you already were.

 

"Oh- Oh God. I'm so sorry for swearing! I- Ahhh~!"

 

Papyrus threw his head back in pleasure. You had taken over half of his cock into your mouth and were sucking.

 

You pulled off and began kissing and sucking at the shaft's sides. You squeezed the base to keep Papyrus from coming too soon.

 

After what seemed like hours of erotic torture to him, you finally pulled away from sucking Papyrus and positioned yourself above him.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Papyrus was at the end of his rope.

 

"YES! GOD YES!"

 

There was the volume you were used to.

 

You lowered yourself onto him slowly, much to his frustration. You waited until you were full seated on his pulsing cock.

 

Then you moved up, almost all the way off of him, before slamming back down.

 

"AH-AHHHHNNN~! SH-SHIT! DO THAT AGAIN!"

 

You complied.

 

For the next few minutes, you bounced up and down on Papyrus' length while he moaned and cursed out in ecstasy.

 

It wasn't long before he was close.

 

"AH- HO-HONEY! I FEEL LIKE I'M- LIKE I'M GOING TO _BURST!!!"_

 

"I'm right there with you, Baby! Just let it happen! Dear God, please fill me up with your cum!"

 

Papyrus felt something in him snap and let out a long, keening moan. You felt his hot essence gush into you.

 

You came shortly after, inner walls clamping down like a vice.

 

You nearly collapsed on top of Papyrus. That was pretty intense. You both just layed there, catching your breath. You reached up an undid his scarf bow. Papyrus wrapped his arms around you instantly.

 

"Did I do good?"

 

Back to the lower volume, eh?

 

You kissed the ridge of his nose bone.

 

"So good Baby, so good. You were such a good boy. You're my good boy"

 

He let out a happy 'nyeh' at this. A warm feeling bloomed through his ribcage at you calling him your good boy.

 

You were nearly asleep exhausted already from work and the sex.

 

Papyrus kissed the top of your head and pulled the covers onto both of you.

 

"Happy birthday, Honey. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am not sure about my smut writing skills.
> 
> OH WELL!
> 
> Hope you liked it, SecretIdentittyD!


	3. Written In The Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look at the crisp, fancy lettering on the inside of your wrist.
> 
> You doubted you'd ever meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell.
> 
> I picked Underfell.

Soulmate.

 

Such a small word that held so much meaning to so many people.

 

Nearly everyone had a soulmate. Those that did had the first words that their soulmate would say to them written on some part of their body. Then there were what society has come to call 'blank canvases.' The people with no words unexplainably written anywhere on their person. Most people didn't stay a blank canvas if they were one. Usually, they got their soul mark later on in life. It was very rare that a blank canvas stayed a blank canvas.

 

Up until a year ago, you had been a blank canvas. All your life, your friends and families had given you pitying looks for your lack of a mark. They knew there was a high chance of you getting it later on, but there was also that slim chance that you'd be one of the unlucky ones. Forced to spend the rest of your life knowing that your perfect match didn't exist.

 

So when the fancy black lettering in impeccable cursive appeared on the inside of your left wrist last year, you can bet that everyone that you knew was elated.

 

Everyone but you.

 

Don't misunderstand. You were happy that you had a soulmate, but you doubted you'd ever want to meet them.

 

_'No need to be such a bitch, Sweetums.'_

 

Those were the first words your soulmate would speak to you.

 

Do you get it now why you weren't looking for the inevitable day when you ran into him or her?

 

Yes. Inevitable. The universe just seems to have a way with getting soulmates to meet each other and keep meeting each other.

 

You weren't alone in your reluctance to have a soulmate.

 

Your best friend, Missy, had recently met her soulmate. And according to her, he was an _ass._

 

She spoke of how high and mighty he acted and how he treated everyone like they were no better than the dirt beneath his boots. And how he loathed that the universe decided to pair him with a human.

 

Confused? Missy's soulmate was a monster.

 

Yeah. _A monster._ As in the literal kind. The rumors and legends surrounding the infamous Mount Ebbot all turned out to be true.

 

And monsters, pardon your French, were all a bunch of dickbags.

 

You had met a few monsters and of those few only, like _two_ were even the tiniest bit nice.

 

She said his name was Papyrus. You know. Like the font.

 

And Missy wanted nothing to do with him.

 

Speaking of Missy, here she was now!

 

"Hey girl! Sorry I'm late, had to get my 'fro dyed."

 

Missy was an eccentric woman. She tried out everything in life because, her words, YOLO. She always had her hair dyed some crazy combination. This time, she'd had half of her afro died mint blue and the other half lime green.

 

"I bet they look forward to your monthly visits over at Fifi's."

 

"You know they do!"

 

You both shared a good laugh and began chatting excitedly about recent events that had happened to the two of you.

 

"-and I was like, 'Buhscuse me?! Who the ever-loving mother _fuck,_ do you think you are?!"

 

You snorted. Missy always had interesting stories to tell.

 

"Okay, okay, okay. For serious now. Have you run into your soulmate yet?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"No. I'm honestly just waiting for it to happen so I know who to avoid. How about you? How're things going with Papyrus?"

 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh! I keep running into him at the most inconvenient times! Last time it was at the supermarket when I was restocking the shelves. He startled me, I fell off the stepstool, and spaghetti sauce went _everywhere._ I don't know if I could stand another run in with h- Oh fuck me sideways with a cactus. Are you kidding me?!"

 

Missy was looking behind you. You turned around and saw a very pissed off looking skeleton monster storming over to the bench the two of you were sitting on. He was the very definition of edgy. From the scar running over his eye socket to his black and red wardrobe choice. His teeth looked razor sharp and were gritted almost painfully.

 

There was a smaller - though not by much - skeleton trailing after him. He had the same color coordination that you had seen on nearly all monsters. He looked nervously at Papyrus, the red orbs in his sockets flicking from him to the two of you. He was sweating a bit, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

 

Papyrus had stopped in front of the two of you and glowered at Missy.

 

" _YOU."_

 

His tone was harsh, his voice the slightest bit scratchy.

 

Missy rolled her eyes.

 

"The fuck do you want now, tall, slim, and suspicious?"

 

Papyrus gritted his teeth even further before pointing a gloved finger at you.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THIS WHELP?!"

 

Rude.

 

"Uh, talking? I don't see how that's any of your business."

 

He growled.

 

"IT'S MY BUSINESS TO KNOW WHEN MY SOULMATE DARES TO GO ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER! I MAY NOT LIKE THE FACT YOU ARE HUMAN, BUT YOU ARE _MINE._ I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INFIDELITY TO OUR SOULMATESHIP!"

 

Soulmateship? Was that even a word? You're pretty sure that's not a real word.

 

Missy snorted.

 

"Okay. First of all, this isn't a date. This is my best friend, . Second of all, I don't like you. You're rude, callous, and just a plain dickwad. I want nothing to do with you. And also, even if this was a date, it's still none of your business! We may be soulmates, but we are _not_ in a relationship!"

 

They were now engaged in a shouting match. There were some onlookers that stopped briefly to observe before moving on hastily.

 

They were a good ten minutes in when you intervened.

 

"MISSY!"

 

She flinched at your shrill tone. You could really shriek when you wanted to.

 

"He's obviously never going to understand that you will never want to be with him. His I.Q.'s too small. Let's just go already. No need to have the day ruined by someone unwanted."

 

The shorter skeleton snickered. Papyrus snapped his head towards him.

 

"DO YOU FIND THIS TO BE FUNNY, SANS?!"

 

'Sans' looked at you.

 

"No need to be such a bitch, Sweetums."

 

Oh. _HELL NO._

 

You snapped back without thinking.

 

"If I'm the bitch, then you're the whore."

 

His eye sockets widened.

 

Shit.

 

"Let's go Missy."

 

The two of you linked arms and began walking away. You almost made it to the exit of the park you were in when your arm was grabbed from behind.

 

Sans.

 

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ What's your hurry, Dollface?" He had grabbed your left arm, the inside of your wrist was on display.

 

Sans' smug smirk widened.

 

"Why don't you and I get to know each other?"

 

He winked at you.

 

Ugh.

 

What have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a part two to this chapter.
> 
> What do you guys think? Yes or no?


	4. Voices In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything that involved depression or suicidal thoughts before, so I hope I don't mess this up too much.

You weren't happy.

 

But you also weren't sad.

 

You just felt _done_ with everything. Like...

 

What was even the point of going on anymore?

 

You knew exactly why you were feeling this way. Ever since you were fourteen, you'd had a severe case of depression. It all stemmed from when you started middle school. You had been so bright and cheerful back then. You had felt like you could have done anything, have been anything. And then the bullying started.

 

At first it had just been the usual childish teasing. Insults like 'pizza face' or 'pig nose,' even though your nose was as round as a button, were some of the more common ones. They hadn't bothered you in the slightest when they had first started.

 

But as the years progressed, the insults got worse. You were called 'fatass,' 'whore,' 'slut,' 'bitch,' the list goes on.

 

It hurt because you were none of those things.

 

Sure, you could have stood to lose a few pounds, you won't deny that. But you were by no means overweight. The few friends you had said that you were one of the nicest people they had ever met. And you had never even thought about engaging in sexual acts so that threw those other two insults out the window.

 

But some people believed them. And they too soon joined in.

 

You had reported the bullying countless times, but nothing was ever done.

 

'Zero Tolerance' your ass.

 

You began cutting in tenth grade. Nowhere that anyone would see. You were very flexible, and thus your back was littered in scars.

 

Your mom had walked in on you cutting one night and promptly flipped the fuck out. She took the razor from you, cleaned you up, and sat you down to talk.

 

You broke down and told her all about the bullying. When it started, what the kids would say to you, how the school never did anything about it no matter how many times it was reported, and how you wanted to die.

 

Your mom had started crying. You were her precious baby. You'd always acted so happy, she couldn't believe what had been happening to you.

 

Needless to say, the school received a hefty lawsuit. They claimed that they didn't tolerate bullying and yet there you were being harassed and emotionally tormented and there they were, doing nothing. Parents of the bullies were informed. They didn't believe that their precious babies could do such a thing until several others came forward.

 

Drastic changes were made and those students were expelled.

 

But none of that helped with the depression that had burrowed into you.

 

Your parents had you put on anti-depressants. They helped.

 

Now, years later, you were feeling empty again.

 

But this time it was your own fault.

 

You had neglected to take your medication for the past week and it was hitting you,

 

_HARD._

 

You began to ignore your friends. Why would they even want to see you?

 

**_They wouldn't. You're nothing but a burden. They only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you. You should feel ashamed. Because you are the way you are, they feel like they have no choice but to spend time with you._ **

 

**_You should just DIE._ **

 

**_Save them the trouble of having to force themselves to enjoy your company._ **

 

You had wandered into the kitchen.

 

This was a vey large and sharp knife.

 

_**Good. Now, don't want to leave a big mess for someone to clean up when they find your body.** _

 

_**Do it in the bathtub.** _

 

You headed towards the bathroom. Your head was swimming with negative emotion.

 

You took off your socks and shoes and placed them next to the tub.

 

**_What are you waiting for, you useless waste of space?_ **

 

**_DO IT._ **

 

You pulled your shirt off.

 

You could see in the mirrors reflection the scars that made patterns across your back.

 

You wouldn't be cutting there though.

 

You placed a hand on your stomach. There were a few scars there from when your back hurt too much to cut. You touched your arms and legs.

 

So smooth.

 

**_A perfect canvas to MAR._ **

 

You sat on the edge of the tub.

 

You wondered if anyone would miss you.

 

_**You wish.** _

 

You placed the knife against your arm, the blade cool.

 

And then you heard the front door slam open.

 

"! You better have a good fucking excuse for why you've been ignoring us!"

 

It was Red.

 

You got up quickly and locked the door.

 

You had just sat back down when the doorknob jiggled.

 

"Open the goddamn door!"

 

Red was pissed.

 

_**And why shouldn't he be? You've been an awful friend.** _

 

_**They'll all be so much happier with you out of the picture.** _

 

Red began pounding on the door.

 

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!"

 

You drug the knife lightly over your arm.

 

One.

 

It was a familiar feeling in an unfamiliar place.

 

**_Not deep enough._ **

 

You made another cut just above it.

 

Two.

 

There was a bit more blood.

 

_**Better. Again.** _

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Your arm was a mess of blood dripping slowly into the tub.

 

The pounding was getting worse.

 

Six.

 

_**DEEPER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!** _

 

S-seven.

 

Too deep.

 

Blood gushed everywhere. You had hit a vein.

 

You were scared.

 

**_Why? You're doing everyone a favor by going through with this._ **

 

**_BLEED. OUT._ **

 

Red broke the door off its hinges.

 

"AN ANSWER WOULD BE APPRECIATED RIGHT N- -?!"

 

He rushed to your side and gripped your bleeding arm.

 

You felt woozy.

 

Sans held his hand over the cuts.

 

"Damn it you-! Why would you do this?!"

 

"'s better this way. You don't gotta pretend to like me."

 

His hand glowed green as he healed your cuts. Even the deep one.

 

No scars.

 

"Is that what _they_ told you? That we were just pretending to like you?"

 

' _They'_ being the voice.

 

You nodded.

 

Red drug his hand over his face.

 

"Sweetie... We don't pretend to like you. We _do_ like you. How long has it been since you've taken your medicine?"

 

"A week..."

 

He grunted in disbelief.

 

"Okay, you're gonna take your medicine, and then we can sit on the couch and talk if you want to. Or we can just sit and watch TV."

 

He picked you up. You were still weak from blood loss.

 

"Also, I'm going to make you eat something."

 

Red, like all monsters, liked to put on a tough façade. But really, monsters were just sweethearts in edgy clothing.

 

He brought you downstairs, put you on the couch, got you a blanket, and went to get your medicine and some water.

 

He held the water and medicine in front of you.

 

"Take it."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

He plopped down on the couch.

 

"Either you take it or I make you take it."

 

"You can't make me."

 

"Oh no?"

 

He popped the pill in his mouth, sipped some water, and crashed his lips onto yours.

 

You gasped in shock and he used the opportunity to force the water and pill into your mouth.

 

You swallowed.

 

"Told you I'd make you take it."

 

You wrapped yourself in the blanket, only the top half of your face was showing.

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

"There's nothing to talk about."

 

Red sighed.

 

"Fine," he said grabbing the remote. "Then we're gonna cuddle and watch TV."

 

He flipped the television on and pulled you into his lap. He shifted you so that you were sitting sideways in his lap and made you rest your head against his chest. He ran his phalanges through your hair.

 

"Sweetie. You're my best friend. I don't want you to ever doubt that. We all care about you so much."

 

He kissed your cheek after removing the blanket from the lower half of your face.

 

He looked you in the eyes.

 

"I love you so much. I tell you that practically every time I see you. I know you're not ready for a relationship, and that's okay. I can wait."

 

He lightly brushed his lips against yours before pulling away and leaning back against the couch.

 

You weren't happy.

 

But you also weren't sad.

 

You weren't okay either.

 

But maybe someday you would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and semi-happy ending. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for some fluff.
> 
> And smut.
> 
> Hope I could capture depression and suicidal actions pretty accurately, like I said before, never written this stuff before.


	5. Written In The Cosmos 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You soulmate is a pervert.
> 
> An admittedly cute pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 because I'm trying to gain more experience as a writer!

_You looked at Sans with an unamused glare._

 

_He had just slapped your ass._

 

**_Again._ **

 

After finding your soulmate at the park months ago, the universe seemed to want to make your life a living Hell by having you run into him wherever you went.

 

The first time it happened, you had been at work.

 

You were changing the filters on the coffee makers when you heard someone give out a low whistle.

 

You turned around and there he was.

 

"Hey there, Baby. Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you've got a pretty sweet ass."

 

His face was just a tad bit flushed red and he was sweating a lot.

 

Dear God, your soulmate was a huge pervert.

 

You told him if he wasn't going to order anything that he'd have to leave. He scanned the menu before turning his gaze back to you.

 

"I've looked over the menu twice, but I can't seem to find what I want."

 

"And what is that?"

 

He leaned over the counter and held your hand.

 

"Your number," he stated smugly while placing a small kiss to the back of your hand.

 

"Get out."

 

Blunt? Yes.

 

He left the coffee shop not discouraged, but determined to make you fall for him.

 

He'd been waiting too long to find you just for you to say you weren't interested.

 

The second time this happened was when you were out shopping.

 

It was the usual grocery run.

 

Until someone rammed their cart into yours.

 

You looked up from your list, ready to cuss whoever it was out.

 

Instead you let out a frustrated groan.

 

Sans again.

 

"Fancy _running_ _into you_ here, Doll."

 

"I'm not your 'Doll.' Stop calling me by those stupid nicknames."

 

His smile dropped by a fraction. But then picked right back up.

 

"Sure I'll stop calling you nicknames. I could just call you instead, if I had your number."

 

No way in Hell.

 

"No way in Hell." You liked when you voiced your thoughts sometimes.

 

You moved on to get the rest of the items on your list, Sans following you all throughout the store. He even followed you to your car.

 

"I swear to God, if you try and follow me home, I _will_ call the police."

 

He raised his hands in front of himself in mock defeat.

 

"Yeesh. Alright, Babe. Just trying to get to know my girl 's all."

 

"I'm not, nor will I ever be, your 'girl.'"

 

You put the last of your groceries in the trunk of your car and drove off, leaving a disgruntled Sans behind.

 

Your other run-ins with Sans happened similarly. You'd be out minding your own business and then BAM! There he'd be.

 

This was your fifty-sixth run in with him.

 

It was Valentine's Day, and you were spending it with Missy, who had her afro dyed red and pink for the holiday.

 

She too had had unwanted encounters with her soulmate.

 

"-threw the fish in his face and stormed off. I mean really! I was out in the middle of the lake trying to fish in peace and all of a sudden BAM! There he was! It's like the universe is _trying_ to make my life a living Hell!"

 

"Same here, Missy. It's like I can't get away from him. It's driving me crazy!"

 

The two of you were at a popular club. Illuminate. They had a Valentine's Day special where couples got in at half price.

 

You and Missy had been going here for a few years and always got the discount. Apparently people thought you were a couple.

 

Not like you were going to correct them when the price of admission and drinks was half off.

 

The two of you were sitting in your own little booth in the corner away from everyone else.

 

"I know it might seem awful to people who have found their soulmate and are happy with them, but I can't stand Papyrus. I know we're not the only two who aren't happy with who the universe decided to set us up with. And sometimes I just feel jealous of all the happy couples I see. It's not fair."

 

You placed your hand on top of Missy's. All her life she had been patiently waiting for the day when she'd meet her soulmate, and he was a colossal jerk to her.

 

"Well, at least your soulmate doesn't make unwanted advances towards you. I can't count the times Sans has either pinched or slapped my ass."

 

You two moved on to other topics of discussion, your hands never moving from when you placed yours on hers.

 

Until your hand was violently ripped off of hers.

 

"Heya, _Sweetcheeks._ Gettin' a little bit _handsy_ there aren't we?"

 

Sans.

 

_Again._

 

And also Papyrus?

 

"SANS, KEEP YOUR SOULMATE UNDER CONTROL! I WILL NOT STAND FOR HER LUSTFUL ADVANCES TOWARDS MINE!"

 

Lustful advances? What?

 

"Sure thing, Boss. Why don't you and I go dance, Sugar?"

 

He drug you away from the booth and Papyrus took your seat.

 

"FINALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF GAME YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING, _HUMAN,_ BUT IT ENDS NOW. YOU ARE MY SOULMATE, LIKE IT OR NOT."

 

Missy crossed her arms.

 

"Oh? Why so defensive? I seem to recall that  _someone_ \- you - couldn't stand the fact that a human was his soulmate."

 

Papyrus flushed a dark orange.

 

"W-WELL! EVEN SOMEONE AS GRET AS I CAN HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS! OUR ENCOUNTERS HAVE ENDEARED YOU TO ME HU- ER, MISSY. I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU AND I BECAME 'OFFICAL' I BELIEVE THE TERM IS."

 

"Fuck off," was all Missy said before she got up and went out the door and down a hallway, Papyrus hot on her heels.

 

He slammed her into the wall by her shoulders.

 

"What the actual fuck you assho- Mmmph?!"

 

Papyrus had shoved his tongue into Missy's mouth and was now engaging her in a heated makeout session. She struggled against him at first, but then got really into it and started kissing back.

 

Meanwhile, Sans had drug you off to some far off corner of the dance floor and had you backed against the wall.

 

"C'mon, alls I'm asking for is your number!"

 

"And I said no," you huffed, turning your head away from him. "What don't you understand? I. Am not. Interested. In. You."

 

That was a lie. That was a total lie and you knew it.

 

The encounters you'd had with Sans over the past few months had led you to get to know about him, whether you wanted to or not.

 

You found out he was a big fan of mustard and would drink it from the bottle. He really liked this one restaurant called 'Grillby's.' His favorite color was blue. He thought the gold tooth made him look badass.

 

God damn it.

 

You _liked_ him.

 

You let out a small yelp.

 

You gave Sans an unamused glare.

 

He had just slapped your ass.

 

_Again._

 

You'd just about had it.

 

You turned your body fully to face him. You kept the glare on your face.

 

"H-Heh. Something wrong, S-Sweetie?"

 

You grabbed him by the fluff of his coat and smashed your lips onto his.

 

He responded immediately. He put one hand on your waist and another pulled at your hair a bit. He was speaking in between kisses.

 

Kiss. "God your lips are-" Kiss. "-So fucking soft I-" Kiss. "-Can't believe-" Kiss. "-You're letting me do this!" Kiss.

 

You felt something slimy brush against your lips and opened them to gasp. Whatever in was took the opportunity to slither in.

 

Sans was exploring your mouth with his tongue. He was having a hard time believing that this was real. God, you tasted better than he thought you would!

 

The two of you pulled away after a bit of making out because air was a thing you needed. Your breathing was labored. Before either of you could say anything, Missy grabbed you by the arm and drug you out to her car.

 

She was driving pissed.

 

"What happened?"

 

"He- That son of a- That fucker _kissed_ me! And I _liked_ it!"

 

"You too?"

 

"What?"

 

"I sort of maybe kind of made out with Sans a little bit."

 

Missy gave you an unreadable look before bursting out laughing.

 

"Is that what I drug you away from?"

 

"Yeah. So what'd you do after you and Papyrus stopped lip locking?"

 

She gave out a sheepish chuckle.

 

"I may or may not have looked him in the eye for several seconds before yelling 'pervert' and kneeing him in the pelvis."

 

"You didn't!"

 

"I did."

 

Well...

 

One thing was certain.

 

The next encounter you and Missy had with your soulmates would be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just bullshitting my way through these chapters I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing or if it's even any good.


	6. "Call Me Master~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus toys with you a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about sex toys so I just put a vibrator in the story.

Your legs were trembling. But you couldn't do anything to make them stop.

 

Your arms had been bound to the headboard and your legs were being held apart by red tendrils.

 

God, who knew Edge was such a kinky fucker?

 

He had barged into your room two hours ago demanding that you show him the proper amount of affection that you were obligated to as his girlfriend.

 

He picked you up from your computer chair and carried you to his room where he proceeded to undress you and tie you up.

 

He had produced a small, egg shaped vibrator from God knows where and had placed it right on your clit.

 

Edge had bumped the intensity on high immediately after.

 

You had attempted to clamp your legs together at the sudden surge of pleasure, but he had been expecting that.

 

That was when he summoned the tentacles currently keeping your legs separated.

 

"JUST LOOK AT YOU. ALL TRUSSED UP AND COMING UNDONE. AND IT'S ALL FOR ME~."

 

You gazed at Edge, eyes lidded with lust. You knew he preferred to be in control, but you had no idea he had such a huge dominant streak.

 

In hindsight it should have been obvious.

 

You had come twice now from just the vibrator, and as sensitive as you were becoming, you _needed_ your boyfriend to fuck you good and proper.

 

"Edgy~!" You knew you where whining like a bitch in heat. You didn't care. "Baby, please _fuck me~!"_

 

Edge smirked and felt his pants become tight, almost painfully so. You looked so perfect like this. Chest heaving from coming hard, body flushed with want and need. And you, _begging._

 

His soul fluttered when you called him that stupid nickname. Stupid when others called him it, but endearing when you called him Edge.

 

It was especially adorable when you called him 'Edgy.' It sounded so cute.

 

He wanted nothing more than to untie you and bend you over to take you hard and fast, but he wouldn't just yet.

 

Edge may have a big dominant streak, but he had an even bigger jealous streak.

 

You were so unaware to any flirting that wasn't his own, so it was by no means your fault that others didn't get that you weren't interested. But that didn't stop him from becoming jealous.

 

Edge would never admit it, but he was just a smidge insecure about your relationship. That one day you would find someone you thought was better than him and leave.

 

Deep down, he knew you wouldn't. But that didn't stop him from worrying. However, he'd never let anyone just up and take you away.

 

You were his and his alone.

 

He'd make sure that at least every monster knew you were his by _drenching_ you in his magic's scent.

 

Edge conjured several more tentacles. They roamed and touched all over your body. You squirmed in anticipation.

 

One of the tendrils found its way to your dripping cunt and rubbed against it. You moaned at the contact to your sensitive opening.

 

"A-ahhn~! Ed-Edgyyy-yyy! Don't tease!"

 

You had been such a good girl these past few hours, he decided that you deserved _some_ relief.

 

The curious tendril slowly began to enter you and you nearly sobbed with relief. You kept your eyes on your boyfriend as he slowly fucked you with the magical appendage.

 

"Kch-! Ah-! It's s-so biiii-iiig!"

 

The tentacle stretched you more than Edge ever had. It had no trouble finding your G-spot and ramming into it each time.

 

"A-A-AHHHHN~!"

 

Three. You've come three times now.

 

You struggle to catch your breath, the tendril had removed itself and was now just idly stroking your lower lips. Two other tentacles had been massaging your breasts while you had been getting fucked and were flicking their tips over your nipples.

 

You looked into Edge's eye sockets and pleaded with your eyes for him to touch you.

 

"HMM HMM. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO IN ORDER FOR ME TO PLEASURE YOU MYSELF."

 

Your face flushed even further. You hated having to call him that. But he absolutely loved it. It always made him smile cunningly and he looked so satisfied whenever you used it.

 

"P-please fuck me, Master~"

 

There it was. His smirk had become lecherous.

 

"THERE'S MY GOOD GIRL~"

 

You shivered in ill concealed delight.

 

You _loved it_ when he called you that.

 

Edge dissipated his tentacles and swiftly removed his clothing before clambering over you.

 

You whined in need when he removed the vibrator.

 

He chuckled lustfully.

 

You looked positively _wrecked._

 

Edge had been patient throughout this whole affair, but it was beginning to wear thin. He could only stand so much of you writhing in ecstasy without touching you for long.

 

He lined himself up with your dripping entrance and entered you hard and fast.

 

"A-Ahhh!"

 

Edge set a fast pace and pounded into you mercilessly.

 

"MNNG!"

 

He'd never been very vocal in bed, but he knew you didn't mind.

 

Edge was closer than he thought he'd been. Watching you writhe in pleasure really did a number on him.

 

He could feel his release approaching fast.

 

But he wouldn't come before you. He didn't have to wait long.

 

Your inner walls clamped down like a vice as you came for the fourth time.

 

"Haaa-aaah~!"

 

Edge rutted into you  for a few more minutes as you rode out your orgasm before he found release.

 

"G-GHHH!:

 

You felt his hot seed fill you to the brim, some leaking down your thighs.

 

It took Edge a few moments to regain his composure. Once he did, he untied your wrists and inspected them to make certain you hadn't rubbed them raw.

 

He covered you both with a blanket and you lazily wrapped your arms around him.

 

"Was it good, Edgy?"

 

He placed a small kiss to your temple. God forbid if any monster found out how soft he was when it came to you.

 

"SPECTACULAR. NEXT TIME, WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN ORGASM FIVE TIMES IN ONE NIGHT."

 

Your thighs clenched at the thought of what Edge might have in store for next time.

 

"Next time. But right now I'm tired. Cuddle with me until I fall asleep?"

 

Edge playfully moved his eye sockets in a way that meant he was rolling them. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

 

You were his and his alone.

 

And he'd do anything to make you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will write smut that I think is good.
> 
> /ONE GLORIOUS DAY/


	7. Written In The Cosmos 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment's not funny.
> 
> As your coworker is soon to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED!
> 
> The internet has been wonky for the past two days and I was unable to look at requests and surf the web at all except for a few short hours before I had to go to bed.
> 
> Here I am, back with part three!

The 'Lip Incident,' as you and Missy were calling it, had happened two weeks ago.

 

Neither of you had run into Sans or Papyrus.

 

The old you who hadn't developed feelings for your soulmate would have been relieved to have a break from that perverted skeleton and his obviously insecure brother.

 

But current you was missing him.

 

Sans you mean, not Papyrus.

 

As of the moment, it was currently hella busy at the coffee shop. There was a line leading out the door! The shop may not have been one of the popular coffee shops like Starbucks - it actually didn't even have a proper name, people just referred to it as 'the coffee shop' - but good Joe was made here.

 

And a lot of people, whether they were early risers or late workers, appreciated a good brew.

 

You loved your job and wouldn't change a thing about it. Actually, you take that back. There is _one_ thing you would change.

 

That being Darren, your coworker.

 

Darren was a flirt and a ladies man who couldn't seem to take a hint. Sure, he had found his soulmate ages ago, but Darren was unfaithful to her even after he claimed that there was no room in his life for flings now that he had found her.

 

You had thought Sans' flirtatious advances were bad.

 

Darren was worse. He'd always come onto you whenever he had the chance. He'd come up behind you whenever you happened to be bending down to retrieve something and swat you on the ass. Hard.

 

You had told him repeatedly that you were uncomfortable with his advances and had asked him to stop. You had even reported him to the manager several times. But your manager and Darren were close friends and he didn't believe you when you told him that Darren had been harassing you sexually.

 

It wasn't just you, he'd do it to a handful of the other female employees, but you seemed to hold a special place in his sleazy heart.

 

You would have quit a long time ago if it weren't for the fact that this was the only job you could manage to grab. If you left you knew that there was no chance of you finding a new source of income anytime soon.

 

"Thank you for stopping by, have a nice day!" You always enjoyed speaking to the customers, even just briefly. They were always pleasant company.

 

You felt a large hand firmly cup your ass.

 

"Hey there, Candy Ass."

 

Darren.

 

You smacked his hand away.

 

"I have asked you repeatedly to stop touching me."

 

He grinned.

 

"You know I can't help myself! You're just too damn sexy all the time for me to resist!"

 

He moved his hand back to grope your ass again. You smacked it away once more. You saw from the corner of your eye one of your female coworkers giving you a sympathetic look. But it wasn't as if she was going to do anything about it.

 

Better you than her was probably her line of thinking.

 

This was, unfortunately, a regular occurrence throughout the day. Darren would occasionally leave you alone to harass someone else or to chat up the manager in his office, but he seemed to be focusing his attentions on you mostly today.

 

You were on your phone, texting Missy about what was going down. She used to work here and quit when Darren first tried to put his hands on her. She could afford to seeing as how her dad ran one of the local hairdressing establishments.

 

You could not.

 

You looked up when someone cleared their throat nervously.

 

"Sans?"

 

There he was.

 

He was sweating a lot more than he usually did, his face was flushed a deep crimson.

 

"Uh, h-hey, S-Sweetie. Ho-" he cleared his throat. "How've ya been?"

 

"I've had better days."

 

His eyes snapped up from his twiddling fingers. Blush and sweat fading.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

You shifted your eyes around. You weren't sure if you should tell him or not.

 

You decided you would, it's not like it would make a difference.

 

"You see that guy talking up one of my coworkers? That's Darren. He sexually harasses nearly every female employee here, but seems to have a thing for me especially. I've asked him repeatedly to stop touching me. I've even informed the manager! But he and Darren are buddies. He doesn't believe that his friend would do something like that."

 

"Why don't you leave?"

 

"If I could afford to, I would. But not a lot of places are hiring right now."

 

But you might not have the choice of staying here for much longer. Darren had been getting... Bolder throughout the day. Said things like 'how he'd have you trembling when he was done.' Or how he was sure you 'tasted as sweet as you looked.'

 

"WHAT."

 

Oh crap did you say that out loud?

 

Sans' phalanges were digging into the counter. He was _pissed._ You were his soulmate, his girl! He came here to check on you and see if you maybe wanted to go out on an actual date sometime, but now he had a _bone_ to pick with this Darren.

 

Speak of the Devil, here he is now.

 

"Hey, Candy Ass. Is this _monster_ bothering you?"

 

Okay, nope. You would not have Darren spout his bigotry in front of Sans.

 

"No, Darren. He's not. This is Sans. My _soulmate._ Sans, this is _Darren,"_ you said your coworkers name like it was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

 

Sans' eye sockets had gone dark. 'Candy Ass?' He wouldn't deny that your rear was well rounded, but he was livid that someone else thought they had the right to call you that.

 

Darren visibly recoiled.

 

You looked at the clock. Time for you to get off work. It was a half day for you today.

 

"Hey Sans, I'm off the clock now, you wanna go hang out?"

 

Sans felt his soul thrum in delight.

 

"Sure thing, Baby."

 

You returned the apron you were wearing to the hook and walked out with Sans.

 

The two of you just walked around the park and discussed what had transpired those two weeks ago.

 

"If you want- I mean you don't have to! I just- You wanna go out on an actual date with me sometime?!"

 

Wow. Smooth Sans. Real smooth. He could practically hear his younger brother cackling at how bad he botched that up. That may not be such a bad thing though. Ever since his soulmate had kneed him in the pelvis he'd been somewhat depressed.

 

"Sure. I'd like that."

 

Wait what.

 

"Wait what."

 

Surely you just didn't-

 

"I said sure, I'd like to go on a date with you."

 

You pulled out a pen and some paper from your purse and wrote something down.

 

"Here. Since you've been wanting it so bad." You kissed him lightly on the mandible. "Later!"

 

You ran of and Sans held the tips of his fingers to where you kissed him. He looked at the paper you gave him.

 

It was your number.

 

His small smile grew into a full-on grin.

 

You were warming up to him.

 

His grin faltered after he remembered you'd have to go back to work with that fucking sleaze on Monday.

 

Then Sans had an idea.

 

* * *

Darren was taking out the garbage. It was closing time and it was his turn to lock up.

 

He couldn't believe that the cutie at the register was soulmates with that disgusting corpse!

 

A trashcan was knocked over, causing Darren to jump slightly.

 

Probably just that dumb cat that hangs out around here.

 

But it was dark and Darren wasn't taking any chances.

 

He pulled on the door handle only to find that it wouldn't budge.  That wasn't as weird as one might think. The door was old.

 

Darren pulled and tugged on the door handle for several minutes before he froze.

 

Footsteps.

 

Coming down the alley.

 

Darren always kept a pocketknife on him, so his nerves were calmed a bit.

 

Until he saw who it was

 

"Hey, _Darren."_

 

It was that skeleton.

 

Before Darren could say anything, Sans' left eye flared red and held him in place.

 

He stalked towards the human.

 

"So, you would not _believe_ what my girl told me about you. She said that you've been sexually harassing her. And the other girl but I don't care about them. Not only that, but she had asked ya _multiple_ times to stop, and you haven't. And that that manager of yours doesn't think his _buddy_ could do something like that."

 

Sans chuckled and squeezed his hand a bit. Darren felt like he was being crushed.

 

"Now. I won't deny that I've slapped and grabbed my sweetie's ass a few times. But I always backed off when she said she didn't like it. But you-" He laughed darkly. "Buddy. Pal. Chum. Amigo."

 

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Darren.

 

" **I find a lot of things to be funny, but sexual harassment's not one of them.** "

 

If one listened closely, muffled screams of terror could be heard from a dark alley that night.

 

* * *

_"In other news, a body has been found near the edge of Ebbot Forest. The body had been so badly mangled that the police were only able to identify it due to the driver's license in the corpse's wallet. The body was that of Darren Big, age twenty-eight. No one is quite certain what Darren was doing out so close to the forest or how he had become so mangled and warped in the first place. Some are theorizing that it was the massive bears that live in the forest due to the large teeth marks found on Darren's throat. But nothing is certain for now. This is Fran Ginger with Ebbot News. Back to you Todd-"_

 

You shut off the TV. You may not have liked Darren for the way he harassed you, but that didn't mean that you wished death on him!

 

But you weren't all that torn up over the fact that was dead. You were actually relieved.

 

Does that make you a bad person?

 

...

 

Nah.

 

Your phone rang. You didn't recognize the number.

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Hey, Sugar~"_

 

"Hi Sans."

 

_"So I was wondering, if your not busy, do you wanna go to Grillby's with me? Y'know... Like on a date?"_

 

"Sure. I did say that I wouldn't mind going out with you."

 

_"Great! Should I come pick  you up or do you wanna meet somewhere before we go?"_

 

You told him your address. After all this time of knowing him, you trusted Sans.

 

He wasn't dangerous.

 

__

* * *

Sans was busy wiping the blood off of himself.

 

His clothes were in the wash.

 

Man that Darren guy was a good bleeder.

 

Sans didn't feel any remorse for offing Darren the way he did. You obviously had a problem with him, and Sans - as your soulmate - was obligated to do whatever it took to make you happy.

 

He knew he could never tell you what he did. Not until you understood why monsters were the way they were.

 

In the Underground, the rule was kill or be killed.

 

Monsters were dangerous.

 

Sans was dangerous.

 

And he'd make sure you never knew just how dangerous he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Darren~
> 
> Asshole.
> 
> UGH.
> 
> SCHOOL STARTS BACK ON MONDAY.


	8. How Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SansIsVertabae requested some reader being degraded by Underfell Sans.

Your cheeks were burning in shame and humiliation as you tore your gaze away from him. God you were such a freak for getting off on this.

 

Red snarled at you before roughly grabbing your face and forcing you to look into his burning eyes.

 

"Did I say you could look away from me you little bitch?"

 

You bit your lip. He hadn't said you could speak. His sour expression morphed into a smug, self-satisfied grin.

 

"Such a good girl, following orders like the _dog_ you are. Now don't you fucking move yet I ain't done tying you up."

 

You shook your head affirmatively.

 

Red went back to the shackles around your wrists and made sure that there was no possible way you could get out of them. Once he was satisfied with the fact you weren't going anywhere, he turned his gaze back on you.

 

"Do you know _why_ you're all chained up right now?"

 

You shook your head no. He chuckled mirthlessly.

 

"Heh heh heh..." He slammed his hands down next to your head. "Don't you _dare_ fucking lie to me you slut!"

 

You shivered unnoticeably.

 

"I saw you. Flirting with that damn cat. What- What was his name? _Burgerpants?_ Yeah that fucker. I saw how you were giggling at whatever he said. What? You two fucking?"

 

You shook your head vigorously. You and Burgerpants were just friends!

 

Red sneered.

 

"Lying again, Whore?" You clenched your legs at his growling tone. "Looks like I'm gonna haveta remind ya just who it is that you belong to."

 

He turned you over, shackles clinking together as he did so.

 

Red leaned down and growled into your ear.

 

" **BEG.** Beg like the dog you are. C'mon my little _pet,_ I ain't got all day. Convince me you deserve this."

 

You moaned quietly. You rocked your hips back and forth, ass grinding on Red's erection. He grunted.

 

"Please Red~! There's no one for me but you! I'm your girl and no one else's!"

 

He smacked our ass hard. It stung in the best way possible.

 

"Not good enough~"

 

You bit your lip in frustration. You knew what he wanted you to say, but you'd never degraded yourself before.

 

"Red I- I can't-!"

 

He leaned down and nipped your ear affectionately, tough façade gone for a moment.

 

"Yes you can, Doll. If it's too much for ya, alls you gotta do is use the safeword. You trust me right?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Good.' The act was back. "Then say what you know I want you to fucking say you slutty bitch!"

 

He was rutting against you at this point. You knew you were slick enough to take him, but he would hold out until you did what he asked.

 

"Please fuck me, Red! Fuck your little whore!"

 

You couldn't see it, but Red grinned devilishly. He lowered his shorts enough for his erection to spring free before he sheathed himself into you. Without any warning. You were caught off guard and thus tensed as he entered you, causing mild discomfort.

 

"Fuuuu-uuuuck~! No matter how many times we do this you're still so fucking tight! My whorish pet~"

 

You couldn't muffle your moans of ecstasy.

 

"Yes, yes~! I'm your pet! I'm your slut, your whore, your bitch! I'm yours, just yours!"

 

Oh God your face was burning. You could feel it.

 

You could feel Red's cock thicken at your self degradation. He grabbed your tits and rolled your nipples roughly between his phalanges.

 

"Fuuuhhhhh-! Hah! Ahn!"

 

He played with your nipples until they were sore, which was only for a few minutes with how hard he was pinching. He leaned down over you and placed a hand on your hip.

 

"Pet~ I'm going to fuck you rough and hard. And you'll take it like the fucking slut you are, got it?"

 

You nodded.

 

He kissed the back of your neck.

 

" _Good._ "

 

He reared back and slammed into you without mercy.

 

"AH! FUCK, RED~!"

 

He whispered filthy things into you ear while he took you like an animal in heat. He said how you were his and his alone and that if he could he'd fuck you in public so everyone could see who you belonged to. How he wanted to hurt you so good and make you cum so many times before he even did anything serious to you.

 

You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge.

 

"Heh. I feel you clenching tighter and tighter around my cock, pet. You close? Of course you are."

 

He picked up the already intense pace.

 

"Look at ya. Can't move your arms at all with the way I've got ya trussed up!" He licked the outer shell of your ear. "Fucking _cum,_ slut."

 

You saw white.

 

There was a sharp pain in your neck as you felt Red come inside you. After the two of you had finished riding out the aftershocks, Red pulled out and unlocked the shackles.

 

"God _damn_ Babygirl!" He moved his hand down his face. "I can't believe you let me do that. I mean, I knew you were into being talked down to but _that-_ That was-!"

 

He sucked in a breath and sat you up.

 

"Shit! Oh, Doll, I am _so_ sorry!"

 

You were about to ask about what when you felt something warm and wet slide down your neck. You then noticed the small amounts of blood around Red's mouth.

 

He had bitten you and drew blood.

 

"Shit shit shit shit shit!"

 

Red scooped you up and carried you to the bathroom. He pulled the first aid kit out from underneath the counter and pulled out bandages and disinfectant. He got a washcloth out of the closet and wet it before he began cleaning the bite wound.

 

"Shit. I am so sorry for drawing blood! I didn't mean to hurt you, Baby!"

 

You kissed the top of Red's skull.

 

"It's fine, Baby. I know you didn't mean to."

 

The bite was thankfully not all that deep, you just happened to be a good bleeder. Red reached for the disinfectant. You hissed at the sight of it.

 

"I know, Doll. I know. You hate this stuff. But you know you gotta have it sprayed on your wound."

 

You huffed. It always hurt! And not in the good way!

 

Red brushed against your lips with his thumb lightly.

 

"Hold your breath, Doll."

 

You sucked in some air and recoiled slightly when Red sprayed the disinfectant.

 

"There's my tough girl." He kissed you softly before applying the bandage. "C'mon."

 

He carried you back to bed where he showered you with kisses and praise once he laid you down and put the covers over the both of you.

 

"You did so good, baby. So good." A kiss to your temple. "Took it all like a fucking champ." One to your lips. "My strong, brave girl." One to the bandage.

 

You snuggled into Red's arms. Despite him being a skeleton, he was very comfortable to lay on.

 

"And you're my tough guy."

 

A kiss to the top of your head.

 

The two of you lay in silence for a moment before you spoke up again.

 

"Red?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You _do_ know that Burgerpants and I are just friends, right?"

 

He chuckled nervously.

 

"Yeah... He said as much when I was threatening him."

 

"Red!"

 

"What?"

 

You snorted and rolled your eyes.

 

That was your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll all excuse me.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is just the sweetest guy around. He's the most innocent and naïve guy you've ever met.
> 
> At least, that's exactly what he's led you to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED!!!! 
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA for the past two weeks. School's been tough so far.
> 
> Also, sorry to those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter of 'So, This Seems Familiar.' I'm working on it, I swear! But I'm just not entirely sure how I want Sans and Emily's reunion to go. She obviously wouldn't remember him, but I don't know what to do about Sans.

Blue sighed dreamily as he watched you laugh at something that Undyne had texted you.

 

You were just perfect in his eyes.

 

Such a cute, sweet girl.

 

He wanted to _ruin_ that.

 

Despite his childlike disposition, Blue was a lot more mature than others thought. He knew what sex was and that it was how babies were made, despite his little brother's attempts to shield his seemingly innocent mind from such things.

 

He also knew that there was a plethora of kinks and positions that went hand in hand with sex.

 

The internet could be both a blessing and a curse.

 

Lately, Blue had become very frustrated. He had finally decided that he was tired of dancing around his feelings for you. Feelings you clearly returned.

 

Blue smiled softly to himself.

 

You weren't as subtle as you liked to think. Which he found to be positively adorable.

 

Two weeks ago, Blue had gone into your room while you were out. Normally he would never have considered doing such a privacy breaching action. But he wanted to find out how to make you understand that he felt the same way. His previous attempts had been utter failures.

 

He started sitting in your lap during movie night and would pretend to be scared just to bury his face between your breasts.

 

You had responded by rubbing his back and telling him that it was alright and that it wasn't real.

 

Then, he started placing his hands on your chest whenever he'd hug you from behind.

 

You would laugh, remove his hands, turn around, and pick him up like a child.

 

All his other attempts ended similarly.

 

With you treating him like a little kid.

 

Blue was at the end of his rope when he decided to go into your room.

 

You weren't that big a fan of decorating. You kept insisting that it was because you would find a place of your own to move into so as not to be a burden to Blue and Stretch.

 

Blue never liked it when you talked about moving out.

 

You didn't keep a diary. So there wasn't any way to find out your innermost thoughts.

 

Then he spied your laptop.

 

A wide grin split Blue's face.

 

He had no trouble getting into your computer, you kept the password next to it on a sticky-note.

 

Blue was not prepared for what he saw when he went into your browsing history. He felt his face heat up.

 

Porn.

 

 _Tons_ of porn. All of them seemed to have a similar theme.

 

A woman would be either tied up, blindfolded, or just pinned underneath a man.

 

And she'd be completely dominated.

 

From toys to a man simply taking a woman rough and hard, all the women in the videos were completely at the mercy of their partners.

 

Blue's pants got _very_ uncomfortable when he imagined you in the woman's places and he in the man's.

 

Stretch was out at Muffet's yet again. But Blue actually didn't mind this time.

 

He had the house, and subsequently _you,_ all to himself.

 

Time to put his plan into motion.

 

* * *

You looked up from your phone when you felt the spot on the couch next to you dip a bit.

 

"Oh, hey Blue."

 

"Hi, !"

 

God he was so cute.

 

His cheeks were dusted a light blue, highlighting the small gray dots that littered his cheek bones.

 

Freckles on skeletons were adorable in your opinion.

 

You just wanted to smush Blue's face and kiss him silly. But you wouldn't.

 

He was off limits.

 

Blue moved to straddle your lap and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. He giggled.

 

"What's got you so giggl- Mmph?!"

 

Blue pressed his mouth against yours firmly, but gently.

 

Despite knowing you'd enjoy being dominated, he didn't want to move too fast for you.

 

You were very confused right now.

 

Blue - sweet little Blue - was kissing you.

 

_What?!_

 

You moved you hands to Blue's shoulders to push him back a little, but he gripped you tighter.

 

Blue licked your lips and used you gasping in surprise as an opening to shove his tongue into your mouth.

 

You tasted like chocolate and strawberries.

 

Blue's tongue tangled with yours as you slowly relaxed and became very invested into the mini makeout session he'd initiated.

 

You adjusted yourself so that your back was resting against the arm of the couch.

 

Just what blue was hoping for.

 

He pulled back and placed his hands next to your head and looked down at you with a smug, satisfied grin.

 

You were probably the color of a tomato by now.

 

"What- What was that about," you asked breathlessly.

 

Blue hummed out a laugh.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He leaned down to whisper hotly in your ear. " _I want you._ "

 

You felt a spark of desire hit your groin. Oh God you wanted this.

 

You wanted this _bad._

 

But you couldn't.

 

Blue made a move to kiss you again, but you placed your hand on his mouth.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"We can't do this."

 

Blue swore he felt his soul stop.

 

"Wh-what? Why?"

 

"I don't think you understand what you're doing. I don't want you to do something that you'd regret later."

 

Blue shut you up by shoving his tongue into your mouth again. He leaned on one of his elbows and held your head with his hand. He pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting your lips.

 

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. You and everyone else think I'm some naïve little boy. But I'm not." His eyes held a small amount of hurt. "I'm a grown man, . I know about sex, and other stuff... Adult stuff."

 

Oh no, he was pouting now. You kissed his forehead.

 

"I'm sorry. You're right. You're an adult and we- _I_ sometimes forget that."

 

He raised his eyes back to you.

 

"I went into your room while you weren't home two weeks ago. I- I looked at your browsing history."

 

God strike you where you stand.

 

Before you could hide your face in shame, Blue spoke up again.

 

"I- I wanna do what those men did to those women to you."

 

He ran one of his hands down your side.

 

"Is that... Okay?"

 

You were damp already. You were more than okay with this. You nodded.

 

"Thank you."

 

He moved down your body and gripped the waist band of your shorts. You lifted your his and he removed both your shorts and underwear at the same time.

 

" _Wowzers._ You're so _wet_ down here."

 

He put his face close to your dripping cunt. He tentatively licked a stripe up your slit.

 

"Ah~!"

 

Blue stopped.

 

"That was good sound. A good sound, Blue. Please, please, _please_ do that again!"

 

He smirked and lapped greedily at your cunt. You tasted amazing to him.

 

He breached your entrance with his tongue and you struggled to not make any embarrassing noises.

 

"Ah-nnn!"

 

You bit your lip to try and quiet yourself. Blue stopped licking.

 

"Don't be quiet! I really like the noises you're making!"

 

How could one be so cute while doing something so lewd? How?

 

Blue removed his gloves and tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor. He'd pick them up later.

 

"Uh, so... In those videos... The man would usually pin the woman down or, uh, take her from behind. I know you'd like either of those, but can I just go slow? I don't want to hurt you by accident..."

 

Despite his earlier bravado, Blue was becoming nervous. You were so important and he wanted you to feel good.

 

"Of course! I don't mind that one bit."

 

Blue gave you an uneasy smile and unzipped his trousers. There wasn't anything there but his pelvic bone.

 

"One second!"

 

Blue's right eye socket went dark while his left one burned a bright azure. Magic gathered in the center of his pelvis and took on a phallic shape.

 

"W-well? How does it look?"

 

He had made a cock that was average in length but was very girthy.

 

"Perfect. Just like you."

 

Blue's entire skull burned at the compliment.

 

He grabbed your hips and swiftly plunged into you. You let out a keening moan in response.

 

"Ah! Ha! You- You can't just say something like that-! Mmmn~! And- AH! And not expect me to not react!"

 

It was obviously his first time with someone. His movements were erratic and sloppy.

 

But God if that didn't make this even hotter than it already was!

 

Blue found his release about a half hour into it. He lasted longer than you expected. He must have pretty high stamina.

 

You wondered just how much he _could_ have, you know, with a little _practice_.

 

You finished yourself off with your fingers and Blue watched in utter fascination. You retrieved your underwear and shorts and slipped them back on before cleaning up the cum that had splattered onto the couch.

 

"Sorry I couldn't make you- Um!"

 

Hehe.

 

"It's okay," you cooed, kissing his forehead. "You'll get better with more practice. That is... If you _want_ to do it again..."

 

He pulled you down by your tank top and gave you a searing kiss. You could taste yourself on him.

 

"Of course I do!"

 

You smiled at him, he smiled back.

 

Today had some unexpected events.

 

But neither of you minded them in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL THINK I CAN'T WRITE SMUT FOR SHIT~!
> 
> In other news, I got a new phone the other day and I now play Pokémon GO.


	10. His Little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus and you have been a couple for a long while now. 
> 
> Your tall glass of orange juice thinks you don't notice/understand what's going on when he gets up abruptly from your cuddle/make out sessions and spends a good, long time in the bathroom.
> 
> But you know.
> 
> You think it's about time you did something about this reoccurring predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHANTOM_CHAN I HAVEN'T IGNORED YOUR REQUEST!!!!!!!!
> 
> Seriously though, I've been crazy busy with school 'n shiz.

You sighed irritably.

 

Your boyfriend had just left to go spend a copious amount of time in the bathroom.

 

_Again._

 

But you couldn't be too mad at him. Not when you were the reason he was in there in the first place.

 

You noticed him doing it about four months ago.

 

The first time it had happened, the two of you had been sitting on his sofa watching Napstabot host one of his many shows.

 

Papyrus had been idly stroking your hair in a sort of petting motion and you'd been laying on top of him.

 

You had noticed that his hoodie and the tank top he wore underneath had risen up a bit and you had gotten a wicked idea to form in that deviously adorable head of yours.

 

You casually moved your hand to rest on the sofa and inched it slowly towards your boyfriend's exposed spine before dragging one of your nails down it.

 

Sans had once mentioned in passing that his brother used to be ticklish and you'd been dying to find out if Papyrus still was.

 

The reaction was not one you had expected.

 

Papyrus had jolted up, shoving you to the floor in the process, and hastily made his way to the bathroom.

 

He stayed in there for the rest of _Cooking With Napstaton_ and sat a good distance away from you after he came back.

 

You left shortly after.

 

When you had gotten home, you rushed into your dad's arms and started crying.

 

_"I- I- I th-think I m-m-m-made hi-hi-him-m-m m-mad at m-me-he-he-he!"_

 

 

_"There, there, dear one. I'm certain you simply startled him is all. Papyrus, while admittedly laid back, can still be caught off guard. He'll no doubt apologize for his behavior once he gets over being embarrassed."_

 

 

God forbid if Chara got involved. Your younger sibling could be downright _evil_ when it came to getting back at someone.

 

But Asgore had been right, as always. Just a few hours after your talk, Papyrus called and profusely apologized over and over again.

 

You, of course, forgave him. After all, it had kind of been your fault. But the past was in the past, all was forgiven. You'd make sure you never make Papyrus act like that again.

 

Except he did.

 

Each time you came over after the incident. At least once, your boyfriend would retreat into the bathroom and stay there for at least half an hour.

 

And then you found out _why_ he was doing it.

 

It happened three sleepovers ago.

 

You were a cuddler in your sleep, many of your friends could attest to that. On this particular night that you stayed over, you had crawled into bed with your boyfriend as usual and fell asleep.

 

Only you didn't stay asleep.

 

You woke up to something hard being pressed against your ass and slowly moving against you.

 

You snapped out of your dazed state and realized that it was Papyrus.

 

Or rather, Papyrus' _boner._

 

You had felt your face heat up at the realization and at the fact that he just kept grinding against you. 

 

Oh, did you forget to mention that fact that he wasn't asleep?

 

Well...

 

Papyrus wasn't asleep.

 

_"Mmph-! Oh, fuck, Bunny~! Ah- I- Shit-! God I can't believe I'm doing this, I am such a freak!"_

 

He was doing his best to stay quiet. If you hadn't been woken up by his grinding, you definitely wouldn't have heard anything.

 

_"Ghh~! You have no idea how much I wanna do this to you while you're awake! God, ever since you touched my spine it's like my hormones have been on overdrive~!"_

 

He came and fell into a deep sleep, if his quiet snores were any indication.

 

You, on the other hand, had thoughts going a hundred miles an hour.

 

And then, you had an idea.

 

A deliciously sinful idea.

 

That brings you to this moment.

 

With the help of residential weeaboo otaku and Royal Scientist Undyne, you hacked into Papyrus' personal computer to find out exactly what he preferred when it came to encounters of the sexual kind.

 

It... It was a lot of porn, what you found.

 

You snagged Papyrus' forgotten hoodie and raced upstairs to his room before shutting the door and shedding your clothes. You traded your plain bra and underwear for the sexy pair of lingerie Undyne helped you find.

 

It was all white. It had a corset and garter belts to hold up the tights. There was a little fluffy tail on the back of the underwear and it came with a matching headband.

 

You made such a cute bunny.

 

You heard the bathroom door open and the noise of confusion that followed.

 

"Hey Bunny? Where'd you go?"

 

"I'm in the bedroom!"

 

"Did you take my hoodie?"

 

"Yep~! If you want it you gotta come get it!"

 

You heard his footsteps as he climbed and your stomach clenched in anticipation.

 

If all went well, this would be your first time. And you had no doubt your boyfriend was big.

 

"Okay Bunny, I know you like how my hoodie is warm but ya gotta give it back n-!"

 

Papyrus chocked on his words when he saw you sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry... I guess I was just being a confused little bunny~ It was orange, so I thought it was a carrot... But it wasn't... But..."

 

Your eyes drifted downwards.

 

"It looks like you've got a carrot for me~!"

 

You get up from the bed and saunter over to your still speechless boyfriend who, despite just rubbing one out in the bathroom, had a straining erection that glowed a dull orange.

 

You ran a hand along his ulna and radius.

 

"So... Are you going to give it to your little bunny or not?"

 

Papyrus swallowed audibly and closed the door.

 

His only thought was that he was about to give you a _very_ good time.

 

You giggled as he began smooching and nipping at your exposed neck.

 

It was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they did it. And it was beautiful and romantic and etc.
> 
> No smut this time, sorry! But I hope the rest of it was to your liking Phantom_Chan!


	11. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Sans will be better off without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HURT MY HEART TO CREATE BUT THE IDEA GOT INTO MY HEAD AND WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!

It really hurt, watching him be happy with someone else. Your brain hurt with all of the questions you had.

 

Had you done something wrong? What could you have done to prevent this from happening? Were you not a good girlfriend?

 

Was it because you were human?

 

You clutched the area over your heart at the thought.

 

That was probably it.

 

You looked at your boyfriend's smiling face- Okay, _technically_ he was always smiling, since he was a skeleton and whatnot. But he never smiled at you the way he was smiling at _her._

 

It was far from the usual fake, strained smiles he'd give to everyone on a regular basis.

 

His posture, instead of being stiff and filled with tension, was slouched and relaxed.

 

He was laughing at something she said, face dusted a light blue.

 

You tore your eyes away from the happy scene.

 

If this was what he wanted, you weren't going to stand in the way of his happiness.

 

You'd never been a very assertive person at all. Sometimes, especially now, you wished you were.

 

You walked away from the large glass window of whatever restaurant you had been standing in front of, you didn't care to check, and started the long walk to your shared apartment.

 

You had managed to avoid shedding any tears on your way back, but immediately broke down once you had shut the door.

 

You couldn't get the image of Sans and that pink bunny girl staring happily into each others eyes out of your head.

 

Karen, you think her name was.

 

You'd met her once, she was one of Sans' coworkers.

 

And apparently something more.

 

You wiped away the tears, but more just kept coming.

 

You lifted yourself up from where you had sunken into the fetal position on the floor and headed towards the bedroom. After all...

 

Sans needed the space you had been taking up for his new lady friend soon.

 

You took the large suitcase out from under the bed, sat it on top of the bed, unzipped it, and started putting your belongings inside neatly.

 

It didn't take long. All your clothes and the small number of knickknacks Sans had given to you over the course of your four-year relationship were now tucked away.

 

Your hand hovered above the doorknob before you pulled it back.

 

You had one last thing to do.

 

That too, didn't take long at all.

 

Heart filled with agony and despair, you left the apartment.

 

"Goodbye, Sans..."

 

But nobody heard you.

 

* * *

Sans had never laughed this much at anyone's jokes before.

 

"Ahahaha! Oh God, Karen! You- _That_ was funny."

 

The bunny girl giggled demurely into her paws.

 

"Heehee! Thank you, Sansy! _Tibia_ honest, I wasn't sure you'd find that one _humerus_!"

 

Sans sighed contentedly.

 

Karen was a good friend.

 

Sans was brought out of his musings by his buzzing phone.

 

"Sorry, Karen," he apologized sheepishly.

 

"It's okay, go ahead and answer it!"

 

Sans nodded in gratitude and unlocked his phone.

 

He paused for a minute to gaze lovingly at his screensaver.

 

It was a picture of you and him at last year's Christmas party.

 

His phone buzzed again. It was a text from Papyrus.

 

**Paps:**

SANS I KNOW YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING DINNER WITH YOUR WORK FRIEND BUT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

 

**Paps:**

 ISN'T ANSWERING HER PHONE!

 

Sans' phone buzzed again.

 

**Undyne:**

Sans your girlfriend isn't answering her GODDAMN PHONE and I'm starting to get really FUCKING worried!11!!!

 

Another buzz.

 

**Alphys:**

S-S-S-Sans, isn't a-a-answering her phone... I'm getting really w-w-worried...

 

"I have to go Karen. I'm sorry."

 

Karen wrapped a paw around Sans' wrist.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"It's , she isn't answering her phone."

 

"Who?"

 

". You know, my girlfriend? I introduced her to you a few months ago?"

 

Karen's mood soured.

 

"Oh. Her. Sans, you really shouldn't bother. I mean, she's a human, she couldn't possibly be able to understand you."

 

Sans felt his eyesocket twitch.

 

"What exactly are you trying to say, _Karen_?"

 

Karen rolled her eyes.

 

"It's _obvious,_ Sansy. I'm saying that you could do so much better than some _human._ "

 

She said the word human as if it were some sort of disgusting virus.

 

Sans wrenched his wrist out of Karen's grip and his eyesocket's went dark.

 

" **I think this will be the last time we hang out, Karen.** "

 

Sans stormed out of the restaurant and teleported back to the apartment. He figured you had forgotten to turn the ringer and notifications on your phone back on.

 

It was quiet when he appeared inside. Too quiet.

 

"Baby? You here?"

 

No response.

 

Sans made a beeline for the bedroom and stopped immediately when he opened the door.

 

All the little gifts he'd given you were gone.

 

He rushed inside and nearly ripped the closet door off of its hinges.

 

Your clothes were gone, too.

 

He checked underneath the bed.

 

The suitcase was gone.

 

"Baby?! If this is some sort of prank, it isn't funny!"

 

Nothing.

 

Sans had just entered the kitchen in his vain search for you when he noticed a folded up note on the counter. He picked it up and unfolded it immediately.

 

_Sans,_

 

_I don't know what I did to drive you away, but whatever it was I'm sorry._

 

_Karen seems like a nice girl, I hope you're happy with her._

 

_Please don't act surprised when you read that last part._

 

_You've spent more time with her ever since you introduced us than you have with me, and that's fine!_

 

_I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me about you and Karen._

 

_I just want you to know that ~~I will always care about you~~_

~~~~

_No, just 'I will always care about you' doesn't cut it._

 

_Sans._

 

_I love you._

 

_I know I never said it to you, I regret that._

 

_I'm not expecting me telling you that to change your mind._

 

_I just want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you._

 

_Even if you're with someone else._

 

_Goodbye Sans._

 

_Yours Forever,_

 

 

Sans clutched the not tightly and fell to his knees, his unoccupied hand clutching at the countertop.

 

You were gone.

 

He held the note close to his chest.

 

Tears began to run down his cheeks.

 

"No... No, no, no..."

 

He sounded so pathetically heartbroken.

 

How could he not?

 

His baby left him.

 

All because of a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a part two to this.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> Depends on what you guys request.


	12. Misunderstanding (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have avoided your friends and Sans for a few months now.
> 
> But they've been busy looking for you.
> 
> Sans especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sees all the sadness and tears I've caused*
> 
> I am not sorry. Sometimes we all need a story filled with angst.

When you left Sans that note six months ago, you moved a few cities over to avoid running into him and your friends.

 

Your heart had throbbed painfully when you ignored their texts and calls.

 

It broke when you blocked them all.

 

You nearly broke down several times on the car ride over to your new apartment in Quencot City. Your eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

 

You may or may not have planned ahead for when you would leave Sans so he and Karen didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

 

The apartment was small compared to what you and Sans had shared together.

 

"Stop. Just... Just stop. He doesn't want you, there's no use in thinking about him..."

 

You cry yourself to sleep that night.

 

**_Month One_ **

 

Your new job at the local coffee shop was a surprisingly smooth transition. The manager was a nice woman in her mid-thirties and had a lot of spunk and charisma. She hired you on the spot just because she liked the way you said hello to her.

 

You'd been working there for about two weeks and you'd already had a handful of regulars.

 

Out of all of them, Hisson stood out to you the most. She was a reptilious monster and always drew out her s's.

 

"Sssssoooo... How are you adjusssssting to life here?"

 

You smiled at Hisson as you prepared her drink. Black no sugar.

 

"It's going well..."

 

She giggled.

 

"You're ssssso ssssshy!"

 

It was true. After you moved here, you'd drawn into your shell and had no intentions of coming out anytime soon.

 

"Ha ha... Yeah..."

 

You said goodbye and leaned on your arms.

 

You cried yourself to sleep that night too.

 

**_Month Two_ **

 

Things were getting better for you.

 

You were slowly but surely starting to inch out of your shell.

 

Hisson introduced you to her group of friends.

 

There was Sandra, human and her girlfriend Jillian, a gelatinous monster. Lupe, human. And Benny, a wolf monster.

 

They were all kind people and you enjoyed the time you spent with them.

 

But you weren't ready to let anyone in too deep just yet.

 

You didn't cry as much that night.

 

Throughout the remaining four months you opened up to your new friends. You laughed with them, you cried with them, you even fought with them. Benny and Lupe became a couple. Sandra and Jillian got married.  You confided in Hisson about why you moved to Quencot.

 

She then made it her goal in life to set you up on blind date after blind date.

 

Those months were filled with much frustration over Hisson's new obsession to get you into a new relationship.

 

You had just left one of those dates and were walking through the park back to your apartment.

 

"Uuuuuugh! I know you just want to help, but God _damn_ Hisson you could at least not schedule one date after another!"

 

Due to your musings, you didn't hear the stomping of feet or screaming until it was almost upon you.

 

"-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

 

You were swept off your feet by a blue blur.

 

"PUNK! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!"

 

Undyne?

 

Undyne.

 

"Hey... Undyne..."

 

She gripped you by the shoulders and gave you a hard look.

 

"Hey? HEY?! YOU IGNORE ALL OF US FOR HALF A YEAR AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HEY'?!?!?!?!"

 

She hoisted you over her shoulder and torn off to the east.

 

There was no use in struggling. She _was_ Captain of the Royal Guard for a reason.

 

She stopped in front of a cute little café and kicked the door open.

 

"YO, GUESS WHO I FOUND!"

 

Some patrons had paused in their conversations and were staring blatantly. But one glare from Undyne had them nervously resuming their previous activities.

 

Undyne carried you over to a booth and sat you down in it.

 

Across from you was Sans.

 

He blinked at you like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

"I'll leave you two to talk."

 

Undyne left as she entered. Passionately.

 

You felt incredibly small in that moment. He was just _staring_ at you.

 

You sunk back into the seat a bit.

 

"H-hey..."

 

"Hey."

 

Oh God you forgot how his voice sent little thrills up your spine.

 

_Stop it, STOP IT!_ _He's got Karen now. He doesn't..._

 

_He doesn't NEED you._

 

"What- What brings you to Quencot?"

 

Dear God this was so incredibly awkward for you.

 

"I've been looking for you."

 

What?

 

"What?"

 

Sans leaned forward and placed his hand on yours. You blink and your in the middle of Quencot City's famous Garden of Roses.

 

"For the past six months I've been looking for you. I, and well, everyone else searched everywhere in Ebbot City. We branched out and eventually Al spotted you when she came to give a seminar last month."

 

He was holding both your hands.

 

"Baby. I'm sorry that I made you think that there was something going on with me and Karen. There wasn't."

 

He placed kisses on your hands and held one to his cheek.

 

When he opened his eyes, there was a tender sadness to them.

 

"Please... Do you think there's a chance we could be together again?"

 

His voice was choked up.

 

"Please? You're my everything..."

 

Your head was reeling.

 

You-

 

You had broken up with Sans for no reason at all.

 

You felt tears stream down your face.

 

"Baby? Wh- What's wrong?"

 

Sans held your face gently in his hands.

 

"Wh-wh-why w-w-w-w-would you want t-t-t-o be with m-me? I broke u-up with you! And f-f-f-for no g-good reason!"

 

You were such a gross crier. GOD.

 

Sans wiped the tears away and placed soft kisses on your cheeks.

 

"I don't care. Baby, I love you, too."

 

He placed his mouth on yours and pulled you close for a long and tender kiss.

 

You cried that day.

 

But those were happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Quencot City is a real place, I made up the name.
> 
> DID I HEAL THE WOUNDS I INFLICTED ON YOUR HEARTS?!?!?!
> 
> DID I!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Keep the requests coming please! There are nine slots left to fill.


End file.
